


Laervir

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry logs into Lord of the Rings. A new VR game that had come out in 1995. It's a revolutionary system. He wanted to play the game but somehow things go wrong and he ends up in the real Middle-Earth.He has no memory of anything. After being kept prisoner in Thranduil's cells for a month he is moved to a room. After earning the trust of his captors his real journey begins.It is apparently his job to restore Middle-Earth.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Harry Potter, Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Laervir

Legolas watched the young man hit the ground and almost flinched. His father hadn't pulled his slap. The boy was clearly a full man and Legolas wouldn't be shocked if the boy hadn't even seen his fifteenth year he was that young. He had the most wonderful green eyes that he'd ever seen, and short, messy black hair. It was clear to see that the boy was confused and had no idea where he was. 

"Who are you and why have you come to my realm?" Thranduil demanded. "I will not ask again! Answer me!" 

"I don't know." the boy said the same thing that he'd been saying for the last two hours of interrogation. 

Legolas looked around the small damp cell and didn't think that it suited such a beauty as the young boy. He looked at the boy who had bags under his eyes, his skin was even paler than when he'd first gotten here, he'd lost weight and Legolas hadn't thought that was possible the boy had been so thin. He was shaking like a leaf, his voice was rough, and his lips chapped. He could hear the boy's teeth chattering and could see suppressed coughs. His body was littered with very old scars and new bruises and whip marks. His jaw and cheek were swelling. The boys' breathing was off as well. He was clearly sick. The boy had been here a month now and they weren't getting anywhere. Legolas believed what the boy had to say, his ada however did not. 

"Ada, it has been a month of this." Legolas spoke as he draped a blanket around the boy who was only wearing undergarments. None of them knew why the King was treating the boy this way. "He clearly knows nothing. Please, Ada, he is clearly sick..." 

"Lock him up again." Thranduil ordered snatching the blanket from the boy. "He's to get no food..." 

"Ada!" Legolas protested and everyone froze they had never seen their Prince speak back to their king. "He has had hardly a morsel since getting here and when was the last time he was given even water?!" 

Boy went back to the place on the floor that he'd chosen to sleep on. The cell was bare with nothing in it. The bucket he was to use as a bathroom was empty because his body was shutting down. His green eyes watched tiredly. He couldn't see that well everything was blurry but he heard the elf prince do his best to get him something anything. He couldn't hold the coughs in anymore and began coughing so bad that he couldn't stop. It was a dry hacking cough and he was shocked when he coughed up blood. Today's beating must have hurt him more than he'd thought. He curled into his corner and into a ball trying his best to keep warm and get some rest before he was interrogated again. 

Legolas argued loudly with his father willing him to see what they had all seen in the time that the boy had been here that he was telling the truth. No one could understand why the King refused to believe the boy.

* * *

Boy woke to being placed in water. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He could see steam coming off of the water but he didn't feel it. He began washing instantly using strength and energy that he didn't have to spare. By the time the bath was emptied and refilled for the sixth time, he was beginning to feel the warmth of the water. He was prompted to lay back and relax but he shook his head and began washing his hair until it was clean as well then he did as they bade him and relaxed until he could his body again and the cold was gone. He fell asleep again in the bath. 

When he woke again he was naked in a wonderfully warm bed and the sun was shining in the windows lighting up the room. He rubbed his eyes but it did nothing to clear his sight. 

"You're awake." A voice said. He didn't know this one. It was female. "No, don't move, small one. I will help you sit up." She did so. He felt something put to his lips. "Drink." he did and moaned when the cool water hit his parched throat. He drank as much as she let him then tried to eat but had to be guided because he could not see. "You do not see well do you?" 

"No, ma'am." Boy agreed. "It's so good. Can you give my compliments to the cook, please?" 

The female elf laughed softly. The soup was as bland as could be to spare the poor child's stomach. The cook would not take that as a compliment but an insult. 

"Of course, I will." she lied. "Try to eat it all now. There is not much. We need to get you healthy again. Come on now that's it." 

Boy didn't know how he managed but he did eat the whole bowl before falling back to sleep. 

Legolas entered the room to see the maid tucking the boy back in. 

"The child has just fallen asleep, your highness." the maid explained. 

"I will stay for a bit." Legolas informed. "You may leave and return with his lunch." 

The maid nodded and left as she was bid to do. 

Legolas went over and sat next to boy. He really needed to get the boy a name.

* * *

Boy slept on and off for three weeks he was woken to bathe twice a day and eat three meals a day. He was forced to walk around his room twice a day for at least ten minutes. He found walking a real chore his body just seemed too weak to support him but the elf prince Legolas was normally in the room when he was told to walk and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself so he always tried his hardest. 

He woke this morning to find Lord Legolas sitting next to his bed. He blushed wondering why the Prince was always there and looking in on him. He knew from experience that he was naked under his covers and he was too shy to get out of bed in front of the Elf Prince. 

**Daily Training!**

**Walk-10 minutes**

**Elf stretches- 5 reps**

**Elf workout- 5 reps**

Boy was confused by this but pulled on his robe and got out of bed and walked to his bathroom where he bathed he came out fully dressed and expressed his desire to get in shape quickly to the Prince.

Legolas smirked so the boy was ready to start moving around and wanted help building up his muscle he would certainly help with that. 

"Very well, Laervir." Legolas stated. "I will train you." 

"Uhm....." Boy said blushing. "What does Laervir mean?" 

"Green Jewel." Legolas informed. "After your eyes. You needed a name and it seemed fitting." 

"It's beautiful and I thank you very much for such a wonderful name, my prince." Laervir said softly seeing that the King was there and had heard everything. "You honor me." 

Legolas held in his smirk. Laervir would do well in their Kingdom once they started properly training him. He was already picking up on etiquette. 

Laervir did his ten-minute walk and was exhausted but went through the five reps of workout and stretches each before sitting down to breakfast. Today he was hungry but he ate with as much manners and decorum as he could. 

**Manners-1**

He noticed that his food had a bit more taste to it. He looked at the maid. 

"The food just keeps getting better." He told her. 

"I will of course give your regards to cook." She said with a soft smile. "He so enjoys hearing how much you love his food." 

This made Laervir smile brightly and Legolas and Thranduil frown they both knew that the maid was not giving the child's regards to Cook. They both thought to ask why she was lying to their guest. 

"Your Majesty, sir." Laervir said softly. "I was wondering if it isn't too much trouble or an imposition if I could get a book to read, please? Anything will do..." 

He wasn't allowed to leave his room yet not that he could have gotten far but he was terribly bored. 

"You will need to be taught Elvish as all of our books are written in such." Thranduil stated. "I will find someone to teach you this so that you will not be idle and get into mischief."

Laervir wondered what kind of mischief the king thought he could get up to in a heavily guarded room. 

"Thank you, my king." Laervir said as respectfully as he could manage in his tired state. "You are very kind to offer to teach an outsider like me." 

Everyone in the room was tense when Laervir said that. Apparently, he'd been paying attention to how everyone talked to Legolas and was applying what he'd observed to talking to the king. They all knew that Laervir didn't mean what he said when he said that the king was kind. There was no way he could mean it after the king had tortured him so. 

Thranduil chose to ignore the boy and left the room. 

"You handled that very well, Laervir." Legolas said resting his hand on the blushing boy. "I must go now but I will return tonight." 

"Thank you for your visit." Laervir said softly. 

He actually enjoyed the Prince's visits but the Prince really never stayed that long.

* * *

Laervir was glad that he was able to do his workout quest that night as well even though he didn't get a prompt for it. He wanted to get in shape quickly he was already tired of being so weak. He was very happy and self-conscious when Legolas stayed for dinner and they ate at the two-seater table next to the large open window. 

Laervir discovered that he was on the main floor and had access to a small garden outside of his window. But the flower bed was dead and it made him sad. 

"The soil feels dead." Laervir said staring out of his windows. "Why?" 

"The Darkness." Legolas informed. He followed Laervir's line of sight. "You can feel it?" 

**Nature Sense-1**

"Yes, I can and I don't like what I feel." 

Legolas looked out the window at his mostly destroyed and overgrown home. 

"It was beautiful in its day." 

"I believe you." 

They talked about everything and nothing while they dined.


End file.
